This Love
by xLilValx
Summary: A girl named Denisse, is a regular girl who goes to TownsVille High School. With her family and best friend by her side, she thinks everything is going to be okay. But when a new kid transfer in TownsVille High School, things seems strange when he's around her, or is it just her? Find out what happens!
1. First day

**_Chapter__ 1: First Day of School_**

I was sound asleep, not wanting to get up. Until my husky dog, Joe but I call him "Joe Joe", licked my face.

I grumbled, "Joe Joe, I'm too sleepy, give me five more minutes."

But instead leaving me alone, he just kept licking my face.

"Fine fine, I'll get up!"

Anyway I had to get up, it was the first day of junior year. I got up from my bed and sauntered towards my bathroom. I took a quick shower, as I got out I walked towards my bedroom and changed into a ripped blue skinny jeans and a "V" neck t-shirt that was the color of dark blue and put it over a thin grey sweater. As I finished putting my clothes on, I looked at mirror and saw my plain self. My brunette medium wavy hair, my brown eyes, little freckles on my nose and a bit on my cheeks. My skin tone caramel-ish, my stomach skinny, not too skinny though. My dark brown eyebrows, a little bit thin. My lips a bit pink-ish. When I saw my face I wasn't satisfied at all. My best friend, Stephanie; thinks I'm adorable like a puppy. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

As I put my glasses on, I was a little pleased; without me being a little blind, I wouldn't have these glasses hiding my freckles. Which I was relieved that I do have glasses. To be honest I like my glasses, the frames are black and professional looking. I turned away from the mirror, grabbed my cell phone and my keys from my tiny table, and shoved the items in my backpack. I looked at the time and it was 7:45 am. School started at 8:00 am. It takes about ten minutes to walk to TownsVille High School; the school I go to. I don't mind walking to my school, but I have a problem getting there early. I walked downstairs, and smelled delicious food, bacon and eggs, yum!

"Good morning, Denisse.", my mother said.

"Good morning, Mom."

I sat down on the chair and starting eating breakfast.

"Where's Dad?", I asked.

"He went early to work, you know how your father is."

My dad goes to work early sometimes; I don't mind him going to work early. But I feel comfortable when he's around. Don't get me wrong, I feel comfortable around my mother too. I looked at the time, and it was 7:48 am.

"I need to go mom, don't want to be late!"

"Okay, becareful. Don't talk to strangers."

"Obviously I won't. Good-bye Mom."

I patted Joe Joe before leaving, I ran towards the door and shut it after I'm outside. I was jogging to school, hoping it's not too late. I didn't notice, but the weather was foggy and it was starting to sprinkle a bit. I love this weather, I'm always in a good mood when the weather comes out like this. Winter would be my second favorite season. It's nice when the snow comes for a while. Even though I didn't enjoy it as much when I was at a young age. Summer is my third, fall my fourth and finally spring is fifth. I turned my cell phone on and looked at the time.

"7:56! I'm going to be late!"

I ran this time, and made it in school on time. I looked at the time and it was 7:58 am. Yes! I looked around to see if I knew anyone in this class. I saw someone waving at me; it was my best friend, Stephanie. I walk towards the table where she was sitting. I sat next to her.

"Hey, Denisse!" she smiled.

"Hi, Stephanie." I smiled back.

Stephanie and I been friends since the sixth grade. I was shy when I first met her; she has long black curly hair, brown eyes, same eyebrows as mine except hers is a bit darker than mine, her skin tone tan, and skinny. As class was about to start, I had Spanish class with a teacher named Mrs. Lopez. She started talking in Spanish. As she was about to start the class session, Stephanie started whispering.

"Let me see your class schedule."

I gave her my schedule.

"Aw yes! We have three more classes together!."

"And that is?" I asked.

"We have English, Science, math, and of course Spanish."

"Yippee..." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, at least we have four classes together. Definitely better than having two classes together."

She does have a point.

"Anyways. change of subjects. Have you heard their was going to be a new kid? And he's going to transfer here tomorrow!"

I looked at her. "Why should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Usually you don't care if there's a new kid or not. But I heard he was rich and super hot looking."

I laughed a little.

"Okay, never mind that. You just 'compliment' another guy. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. But that doesn't mean I can't compliment another guy, right?"

I gave her a "whatever you say" look.

"Anyways I love Jonathan. I would never cheat on him"

It's true, Stephanie would never cheat on Jonathan. They began going out with each other since the eighth grade. And fallen in love together, hard.

"I have a great idea! Why won't you start talking to the guy when he comes tomorrow? I bet you guys will become real close friends soon!" she winked.

"What is the definition of 'close friends' to you?" I asked.

"Well, what it means to me is boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I coughed. "Haha! Nice one, Stephanie! Literally almost made me laugh." _Not._

"Oh come on! You haven't gone out with a guy since...well never."

I grumbled. "I don't want to have a boyfriend, not until I graduate."

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"Wait a minute, what about that guy named uh...what's his name...umm...Oh yeah! Adam!"

"What about him?"

It's kind of funny that Stephanie doesn't remember the most popular guy in school.

"Well I heard he was single and..."

"No, no, no, no and a big NO."

"Aww, why not?!"

"I've told you this more than a million times. I won't have a boyfriend until I graduate! Plus Adam isn't my type. Now let me do my work, please!"

"Ugh fine. But you'll regret saying that."

Haha, as if.

After an hour, we went to our next class; which was math. Stephanie and I walk towards the classroom. Until Stephanie pushed me on the ground and I landed on my face.

"Jonathan! I've missed you so much!" I heard Stephanie squealing.

"I've missed you too Stephanie." I heard Jonathan's voice sounded slightly shy.

When I looked up from the ground, Jonathan has brown hair, a nice oval shaped head, dark deep brown eyes and was muscular too.

"Uhm" I coughed.

Their attention at me now.

"If you guys don't mind, can you help me up?"

"Oh sorry!" Stephanie helped me up.

I took my glasses out from my face, hiding my face with my hair.

"You're lucky enough you didn't break my glasses." I grumbled at Stephanie.

"Hehe, my bad."

Stephanie, Jonathan, and I sat at the same table. In a heartbeat, Jonathan and Stephanie were talking to each other. Until Ms. Walker told the class to be quiet.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about..."

Time was so fast, it was time for our next class. Stephanie and Jonathan didn't have each have each other for the next class. They pop kiss and said good-bye to each other. English was fine, but Mr. Scott was pretty cool. When English ended, Stephanie and I got out of the classroom, and sadly said good-bye to each other since we don't have each other for the next class, until Science class. Now it's P.E time. I enter the girls changing room, as I got in, I heard girls talking.

"Did you guys hear? This guy who is rich and super hot is coming to our school!"

"I heard he's single too."

"I know a way how to make a move on him!"

"Really?! Tell us your idea!"

The girls giggled.

Ugh, hearing them talking about this new kid and how they're going to make a move on him is making me sick. This new kid is just going to be another wanna be Adam. I got out of the girls changing room as soon I was done changing. When I entered the gym, while tying my hair up with a ponytail, I saw one of my friends, Isabella. Sitting down on the benches, waving at me. I waved back and walk towards her and sat down on the bench next to her.

"What's up, little Denisse Burnett."

Did I mention that I was small for girl my age? Well I'm four feet eleven. Isabella is five feet five. Which I'm smaller than her, of course. And yes my last name is _Burnett_. I dislike it when people call me by my last, but at least Isabella said my first name too. I don't like it when people say my last name only, even if that person is a friend of mine. But if Stephanie says my last name only, I don't care, she is my best friend. Stephanie is five feet two, I'm glad she doesn't call me "little" Denisse. I don't mind **some** people calling me "little Denisse." Only those whom I have been friends with for a long time. But it annoys me when people call me "little Denisse" when I'm in a bad mood. Jonathan is five feet six, I some way find it cute when Stephanie tries to kiss Jonathan, when she's shorter than Jonathan.

"Hello, Isabella."

"So, how's it goin'?" she said while chewing gum.

"I'm doing well, I guess."

"That's cool."

Isabella and I talked for little a while, until the P.E teacher, Ms. Wilson , started talking about P.E and how it's important to pass this class. While she was talking, I was thinking about how relieved I am that Isabella wasn't talking about the new kid that was coming to transfer here tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we'll be starting the exercises, be ready for tomorrow."

Since class is over, I can finally change into my regular clothes. I got inside the girls changing room, I quickly changed because I didn't want to hear what the girls were going to talk about again, and for sure it was about the the new kid. I got out of the girls changing room and went to my next class, History. It sucks that I don't have Stephanie for the next class. As I got to my history class, I saw Adam talking to his group. It was quite infuriating. Class is about to start, Adam and his group kept on talking whilst Mr. Collin was teaching.

"Adam, if you keep on talking I'll send you to the principal's office." Mr. Collin said, irritated.

"Sorry, I won't talk again, sir." Adam snickered.

Mr. Collin sighed and continued the session. History class is over, I gathered my stuff and walked out of class. I was happy that I have Stephanie next and also the next class is the last one. I saw Stephanie across the hallway, I waved at her so she can see me, and she waved back. Afterwards, I saw Jonathan, I guess I have him for science too, though I don't mind. We entered the class room. Stephanie, Jonathan, and I sat down on the same table, of course. Mr. Murphy started to talk about science. Stephanie and Jonathan started talking to each other, which I don't mind either because I can always talk to her after school when she occasionally visits me at my home. When I was daydreaming, imagining sleeping on my bed peacefully, Mr. Murphy called on me.

"Ms. Burnett, may you answer the question that I just asked?" Mr. Murphy said.

My eyebrows flinched when he only said my last name. Stephanie looked at me when Mr. Murphy said my last name. I think she's worried if I'd explode. Which I'm about to any second now.

"Yes, I heard your question." I lied, but replied calmly.

"Okay, as I said, may you please answer the question?"

"Yeah I'll answer your question, you little-" My words were cut off by the school bell.

"Okay class, school is over for today. I hope you'll have a good day."

'Yeah I'll have a good day you little-' My mind was cut off by Stephanie, grabbing my arm and walking towards the door.

"What did you think you were doing?! You know if the bell didn't rang you would have been send to the principal's office! On the first day of junior year!"

"Smh, as if I care." I said, annoyed.

Stephanie sighed and shook her head. Stephanie said good-bye to me and I waved at her. Relieved that school was over, for today. Tomorrow is going to be another horrible day, especially since tomorrow some new kid is transferring in TownsVille High School. I sighed. Walking out of the school, I walked the path where I usually take, to go home. I got my keys out of my backpack and unlock the front door. I entered, and Joe Joe greeted me by licking my face, as always. I locked the door first, then I patted him and gave him a smile. I saw Joe Joe's water bowl and food bowl empty. I opened the top of the shelves and took out Joe Joe's dog food out. I refilled Joe Joe's food bowl. I took Joe Joe's water bowl, grabbed a water bottle and poured Joe Joe's water bowl. I set them both down, and Joe Joe started to eat his food. I walked upstairs to my room, and opened the door. I set my backpack on the ground, put my keys and my cell phone on the tiny table. Changed into my PJ's. When I finished putting my PJ'S on, I was laying down on my bed, comfortably, I yawned and closed my eyes, taking a good deep sleep.

* * *

** The second chapter will be ****submitted next week on Friday. I hope you guys enjoyed it ! Please review, that'd be great !**


	2. The new kid

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't submit this chapter yesterday. Internet wasn't working. So here's chapt. 2, enjoy ! (I fixed the mistakes)**

* * *

I woke up and stared around my room. I looked at the time, it was 6:30 am. That's weird, I don't usually wake up this early. Ugh, why didn't I taken off my glasses last night? I took off my glasses and put it on the counter of the tiny table that was next to my bed. I slept for a while and I woke up again. I looked at the time and it was 7:00 am. I only slept for 30 more minutes?! Why can't I go back to sleep? I sighed. Might as well take a shower. I walked towards my bathroom, I took off my clothes and took a quick shower. After I finished taking a shower, I sauntered towards my room. I looked at my closet, searching what to wear. Eh I'll just wear this regular black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. When I completely put on my clothes, I put on black socks and black vans. I got my glasses from the tiny table and put them on my face. I brushed my hair and afterwards I tied my hair up with a ponytail. I grabbed my keys, my cell phone, and shoved the items in my backpack. I walked downstairs and smelled toast.

"Good moring, Burnett."

Now why would my own mother call me by my last name all of a sudden?

"Good morning, mother."

Pretending I didn't care what she just called me.

"Here's your toast."

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry. Only thirsty."

I walked towards the fridge, grabbed the orange juice box and poured it in my glass of cup.

"This is unusual, you'd always eat every morning."

"Eh I don't know. I guess I'm not feeling hungry today."

"Okay then. Well it's 7:40 am, you should go before you're late."

"Yeah okay, wait a minute, where's Joe Joe?"

"Oh he's asleep, poor thing was tired. Yesterday he was playing all day when I took him to the park while you were asleep."

"Oh okay."

I was about to ask where's dad, but I already know where he is.

"Alright then. I'll be going now. Don't forget to feed Joe Joe, mom!"

"Of course. Have a good day in school."

I left and walked to the path I always take when I'm going to school. The weather is foggy, good. I took my cell phone out of my backpack and checked the time, 7:50 am. It's early. I entered in the front gate of TownsVille High School. The weather changed. The sun was coming out. For certain today isn't going to be a good day for me. I walked towards my Spanish class room. I opened the door and look at the clock. 7:52 am, not bad. I walked towards Stephanie and sat down next to her.

"What are you wearing?! Surely now the new kid won't talk to you!"

I gave her a "I don't care" look.

"Okay class! We have a new student today!"

Agh, what a pain. The new kid walked inside the class room. His hair is messy, blond and the end of his tips were black. His lips were a bit pale and pink-ish. He has honey eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and it had a design of a black skull. Jeans that were black, his jeans weren't too skinny or not too loose either. Wearing black converse, low tops. He looks muscular, but he looks a little skinny too at some way. He looks about five foot eight, and his skin tone is pale. You can't miss his face, it's gorgeous. Well not that it matters to me anyway. I heard girls squealing. Pfft, of course. Stephanie in the other hand, wasn't paying attention. She can't squeal over another guy, she does have a boyfriend.

"Okay class settle down. Can you introduce your self young man?"

Now that I just realize, shouldn't Mrs. Lopez be talking in Spanish?

"Adrian Matthews."

Girls were squealing again, I guess because of how Adrian's voice sounded.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews. You'll sit next to those girls..."

Please don't pick us, please don't pick us!

"In the left column."

Phew! Good thing she didn't say, "middle column." Adrian walked towards where the girls were sitting. Too bad for him, one of those girls is the captain of the cheer leading squad. When Adrian sat on his chair, the girls were practically drooling over him. Poor guy, he should've transfer some where else. What?! Why am I feeling sorry for him? I don't usually worry about others, except my family and my friends of course. I won't let this distract me. It's not my concern anyway. I was about to take a sheet of paper out of my binder when I felt someone was starring at me. I turned around to see who was starring at me, and it was Adrian . W-What the? His eyes are electric blue! B-But I swore his eyes were honey...wait hold up a second. He must of wore eye contacts, that's the only solution. When I turned back to my binder, I heard a "Hmph" from Adrian . D-Did he just gave me his stinky attitude at me?! Now that's pretty rare, normally boys wouldn't want to mess with me, since my attitude is rather rude. I gave a "hmph" back at the new kid. Since he gave me his little attitude, I'll start calling him "new kid." Now that he gets the message, I can go back to work. Well that's what I thought. I heard "Idiot." Did the new kid just called me a idiot?! I turned back and this time his eyes were back to normal. I glared at him.

"Do you seriously want to mess with me?"

Mrs. Lopez heard me, she turned her head at me and said, "Ms. Denisse, now you shouldn't be so rude to your class mate. Especially since he's new to this school."

"But he-"

"No buts! Back to the session, how do you greet a person in a formal way in Spanish?"

I got so mad, I wanted to throw a punch at a certain someone, and that certain someone is the new kid. Stephanie poked on my shoulder, and she smiled a little.

"I guess being close friends is off the list, huh?"

I gave Stephanie a poker face.

"I never wanted to be friends with that jerk face in the first place!"

"Ms. Denisse! Do you want me to send you to the principal's office?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to send someone intelligent as you to the principal's office."

I sighed. I'll get that jerk face some way or another. Spanish class is over. I gathered my stuff and I left the class room with Stephanie. I hope I don't have that new kid for math. I walked in the class room and Stephanie too. We sat on the chairs and I could tell Stephanie desperately wanted to see Jonathan. Jonathan came inside the class room, Stephanie's mood changed into a happy one. They both kissed and I thought to myself, 'Bleh, just looking at them for a second trading their saliva makes me sick.' I shivered, yuck. Class is about to start, I looked around the class, by the door I saw a tint of blond hair and black at the end of the tips. Don't tell me it's the new kid. And yes, it's the new kid. Oh goody! I rolled my eyes at the new kid, though I don't think he saw me rolling my eyes at him, because he didn't responded back. Everyone was starting to talk once the new kid entered.

"Quiet down, please. As many of you heard, a student is going to transfer here. And here's the student. What is your name, young man?"

"Adrian Matthews."

I heard people whispering. Oh my gosh, can't these people shut up already?!

"Okay, Adrian. You may sit next to...hmm let's see..."

I looked around where Ms. Walker might put the new kid in his seat. All the seats are taken except the back of the class room, perfect!

"Okay you can sit..."

Put him in the back!

"Next to Denisse."

What, did I just heard my name or am I hearing things?

"Um, pardon me?"

"You'll sit next to Adrian."

"But I'm-"

"Just sit on the other tables. I'm deciding to put two students in each table. There's three of you on one table, I need to take one of you out and sit next to Adrian."

I twitched.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for me sitting next to-"

"Wait."

What? Who said that?

"I prefer sitting alone, if I may?"

Yes! Thank you jerk face!

"As you wish, but later on I'll be changing everyone's seats."

I was happy Ms. Walker let Adrian where he wants to sit, well for now. The new kid passed by me and sat in the back of the class room. I shouldn't care where he's sitting. My attention was now on Ms. Walker teaching the lessons. But I couldn't concentrate, I felt like there's something else I need to pay attention, eh I'll get over it. Math class is over. Jonathan said good-bye to Stephanie and she did the same. Stephanie and I walked in the English class room. I'm hoping I don't have the new kid for this class too. Class has started and no sign of the new kid, yippee!

"Okay students, when I call your name, please come up. I'll be assigning you textbooks."

It's the second day of junior year and we're already getting our textbooks?! Well what did I expect? Junior year being easier than the last two years of high school? Ha! As if. The bell rang.

"Please read pages 12-15 for homework."

At least the homework for English is reading. I love reading, only if the book gets my attention, if not, it's boring. Stephanie and I said our good-byes. I was walking towards the girls changing room for P.E, and again I saw the same girls from yesterday, well they are in my P.E class. They were talking about the new kid again.

"Omg, did you guys see him?"

"He's so dreamy!"

"When I was walking to my second period, I swear he was looking right at me!"

"You think he has the hots for you?"

"I hope so!"

The girls squealed. I wish they wouldn't have their hopes up. They might never know he was looking at them because they might had a booger on their nose. Not my problem anyway. I got out of the girls changing room, walking into the gym, and sitting next to Isabella. To my surprise, the new kid was sitting right next to Isabella. I don't think Isabella cares, maybe she doesn't have the time to deal with new kids? The new kid saw me looking at me, I looked away quickly. I should really stop daydreaming. The new kid might think I have a crush on him or something. Yuck. Ms. Wilson came in.

"Find a partner, and wait for further instructions."

Now that should be easy. I looked to my right to see Isabella, but she wasn't there. Hey, where'd she go? I looked everywhere, my eyes laid on Isabella with a guy. I guess she's trying to flirt with the guy. I sighed. I'll just look for another person to be my partner, shouldn't be so hard. As so I thought. Everyone else had a partner, except for me.

I walked to Ms. Wilson and told her, "I don't have a partner."

Now I don't have to do anything just lay back and relax, since I don't have a partner.

"Adrian doesn't have a partner, partner up with him."

I choked on my own saliva. The new kid?! Never in a thousands years! But Adrian is surrounded by girls. Asking him to be their partner, but he denies every each of them. If he denies the captain in the cheer squad, what makes Ms. Wilson think he wouldn't deny me?!

"Um Ms. Wilson, I think the new kid-"

"Okay class! One of you have to start doing push-ups and other counts how many push-ups you did. Starting right now!"

She whistled loudly. I panicked. What if I fail this class?! But I don't want to be partners with the new kid!

"Come on Denisse, partner up with Adrian . Or you'll fail this class."

I already know that; I huffed. I don't care if the new denies me, I have to partner up with him, I don't have a choice. I walked to the new kid and grabbed his arm. I dragged him where we're supposed to be. Odd, when I grabbed him I felt this tingle sensation. Must be my imagination.

Adrian POV:

Great now I have to partner up with someone? It's already bad enough I have to sit with these two weird girls in my Spanish class. Girls were surrounding me, asking me to be their partners, but of course I didn't accept any them. I saw Denisse talking to the P.E teacher. All of a sudden she looks shocked when their conversation ended. She looked at me and glared. What's her problem? Ever since I came here she's been giving me weird looks. So what if I called her a idiot? It's the truth and I always speak the truth. She stomped towards me and grabbed my arm. I would of flinched away from her, but I didn't. There's this warm feeling inside me. I have never felt like this since...Oh no, don't tell me she's one of them? Or maybe she's the only one, great this just gets worse and worse by the second!

Back to Denisse POV:

Yes, P.E is over. I don't want to stand next to the new kid for another second! I went to the girls locker room before anyone came in. I changed and got out of the girls changing room. Don't want to be late for History. I walked in History class room. I sat down on my chair and started to take out the materials I need for History. No sign of jerk face, good. Mr. Collins began talking about History. I'm taking notes while other people are too "cool" to take notes. History class is over and there's one more class left. Hurray! I got out of my seat and gathered my belongings. I walked to Mr. Murphy class room, the most exciting teacher ever. Nope. I walked to the table where Stephanie and Jonathan were sitting. I sat down and was prepared for the worst. And I was not prepared for this, the new kid has another class with me. Great. The new kid sat back of the class room. Mr. Murphy handed out work sheets, as he was passing out the work sheets, he was talking.

"Please follow along when I'm reading this work sheet, that means you, Ms. Burnett."

Why that little...

"Of course, I'll give you my full attention. You little-"

Stephanie put her hand on my mouth before finishing my sentence. She laughed nervously.

"Haha! You were about to say you little good Mr. Murphy teacher! Haha!"

Okay that made no sense. Stephanie is a really bad liar, and I do mean a really bad liar. Mr. Murphy just nods and keeps on handing out the work sheets.

Adrian POV:

When Mr. Murphy handed out the work sheets, he said, "Please follow along when I'm reading this work sheet, that means you, Ms. Burnett."

I could tell Denisse was very frustrated. What's wrong telling a student to follow along? It's not like it's a big deal. Hm, I'll ask someone. It's not that I care about her though. I need to know her a bit better before the "day".

"Hey, how come Denisse is upset?"

"Ah, she doesn't like it when people call her Burnett."

"Why?"

"Don't know. I guess she just don't like it."

"Hm, thanks."

I see now. I'll call her Burnett just to piss her off, excellent.

Back to Denisse POV:

Science is over, thank goodness. I got out of the class room angryly, I was a bit frustrated with Stephanie. Why didn't she let me finish my sentence?! I don't care if I get in trouble, Mr. Murphy needs to know that he's a little-... I stopped my thinking when I saw the most beautiful view ever. Blossom trees, everywhere. I must be in a dream. I skipped around and was skipping all the way to my home.

I heard someone saying, "What's wrong with Denisse?"

"She must be taken from a alien and switched her brain with someone else's or something."

I ignored what they said and kept on skipping like I'll never stop skipping. And you know what? I enjoy skipping, maybe I should do it more often. Or maybe not. Who knows?


	3. Friday

**Hey guys ! Here's chapter 3, enjoy ! **

* * *

Friday Morning. Finally. The past two days weren't too great for me. First, the new kid kept on calling me by my last name.

_Flash back: Wednesday, second period. _

"Hey! Burnett! Can you move your big head so I can look what Ms. Walker wrote on the board?" Adrian laughed a little.

"I do not have a big head! And stop calling me by my last name! You have no right to call me by my last name, unless you're a friend of mine or a family member. Are you any of them? That's a big nope!" I barked at the new kid.

"Hmph, whatever." Adrian smiled.

_Flash back ended. _

Yesterday the new kid tried to trip me in P.E class when ever he has the chance.

_Flash back: Thursday, fourth period. _

"Denisse look out!"

I heard someone screaming and looked at the volley ball that was coming towards to my face. I was ready for the impact of the ball on my face, but instead I felt like I was falling down. I tripped, landed on my face. Huh?! What's going on! I sat up and to see who tripped me. For certain I didn't slip accidently. I looked up and saw the new kid. He tripped me!

"Burnett you should be really careful. You wouldn't want a scratch on that puppy face of yours." Adrian snickered.

Who does this new kid think he is? I won't let him embarass me in front of anyone! I stood up.

"Oh I don't mind getting a scratch on my face. But maybe you wouldn't mind having a scratch on your little pretty boy face!"

I punched the new kid's face. The new kid laughed. What? Why is he laughing? Shouldn't he be in pain? Well most people cries even if I punched joklying on their shoulders, which shouldn't hurt.

"Wow Burnett. I never knew you had the guts to punch me. It's too bad it didn't hurt."

I was shocked. B-But I was sure that I used all my strength! The bell rang and everyone left the gym to change. I just stood there, surprised. I heard some people giggling.

"Wow, I never knew Denisse would become weak all of a sudden."

I looked down at the gym floor. What has just happened? I was sure I used all my strength on that punch. Is it because I jumped to punch the new kid's face? Yeah, must be that.

_Flash back ended. _

Whatever, I'm over that now. I'll just completely ignore the new kid. I got up from my bed and took a shower. I changed into a white t-shirt with long sleeves and grey shorts. I put on my black long socks and blue low tops converse. I put all the items I need in my backpack. I brushed my hair and put on my glasses. I went downstairs, smelled nothing. I didn't see my mom in kitchen. I saw a note on the table. I started reading the note.

_Denisse, I went to go buy eggs at the market. I'm sorry I didn't cook anything. I'll make dinner when you come back from school._

Okay, I wasn't hungry anyway. Before I leave I refilled Joe Joe's food and his water bowl. I went outside and locked the door. I looked at the time. 7:57 am. I'll get there in two minutes. I saw the blossom trees. So beautiful. I walked inside the campus and entered in the front gate. I walked inside the Spanish class room. I looked at time. 7:59 am. Whatever. I sat next to Stephanie. Already felt someone starring at me. I know who's starring at me. I looked at the new kid plainly. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. I looked back at the board.

Adrian POV:

I'm so eagered to bother Denisse. Today is the day when I take her to...well that's a secret for now. I saw Denisse walking inside and sat next to some girl. I starred at her. Hm, she wasn't glaring at me as usual. She only looked at me plainly. I guess she's not feeling too good. Oh well.

Back to Denisse POV:

Spanish class is over. I stood up and walked to Math class.

"Hey wait up, Denisse!" Stephanie huffed.

"You walk pretty fast. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just relieved it's Friday. I'm already tired."

"Ah, I see."

Stephanie and I walked to Ms. Walker's class room. We sat on the seats. Jonathan came inside and kissed Stephanie. Can they ever notice there's someone right next to them? Class started and I haven't seen the new kid. Must be ditching. Math class is over and Stephanie gave a good-bye kiss to Jonathan. Stephanie and I walked to Mr. Scott class room.

"Turn to page 12."

English class is over. Stephanie walked to her class room and I walked to the girls changing room. I entered the girls changing room and changed. Got out and tying up my hair with a ponytail. I walked inside the gym and sat alone. I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone, except Stephanie. P.E class is over. I walked slowly to the girls changing room. Yes, nobody is here. Just how I like it. I got out of the girls changing room. I closed the door. I felt a hand holding on my arm. I turned and to my surprise I saw the new kid.

"What do you want?" I said plainly, flinching away from his hand.

"Follow me."

"As if. Why would I follow someone so idiotic?"

"Don't make me force you."

"Give me your best shot."

I dropped my bag on the ground and put my fists up.

"You're truly a child."

"Me? A child? Look who's talking! And you know-"

The new kid grabbed my arm again.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Be quiet! People will hear you!"

"That's the point, you idiot!"

"Well then, I have no choice."

Shocked, the new kid hand was covering my face. I fainted. All of my surroundings turned black. I shouldn't have let my guard down, even for a second.

Adrian POV:

I didn't want to force Denisse, but that was the only option. I just want to know for sure if she's one of them or maybe the only one.

Back to Denisse POV:

I felt dizzy. I looked around, not knowing where I am. I sat up and put my hand on my head. Agh, it hurts. I opened my eyes and saw people talking, not knowing who they are.

"Didn't I tell you not to force her to come here? I told you to ask her politely to follow you!" A guy said, looks a bit older than me. And I'm only 16.

"I did! But she kept on putting up a fight. So I forced her to come here. I had no choice!"

"Hey! Hey! It doesn't matter. At least she's here." A girl said.

"Be quiet! Look! She's waking up!" Another boy said.

"Oww. What a pain." I complained.

"Finally she's awake. She's weak." A boy said.

"I'm not weak! Let me see how'd you feel if you were in my place!"

"Oooo. She's a tough one." Another boy said.

"And she's very cute! Like a little puppy!" The girl said.

I growled. Who are these people anyway? All I remember is getting to a fight with a new kid. How'd I end up here?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hold up. First we'll introduce our selves. Then we'll explain what's happening."

I nod.

"My name is Tyler. A good friend to Adrian, Pete, and of course my younger sister, Cassidy." He smiled.

"Hiya! My name is Cassidy. Sisters with Tyler." She grinned.

"Name is Pete. Friends with Tyler, Cassidy, and Adrian." Pete said plainly.

They were all beautiful. Tyler has black hair and green eyes. Cassidy has long black straight hair and grey eyes. Pete has light brown hair and silver eyes. All of them skinny and pale, except Tyler and Pete being a bit muscular. I wonder if their personalities are as bad as the new kid's.

"And you met Adrian." Tyler said.

"Yeah what ever." Adrian said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, back to my question. Where am I?"

"Oh you're in grandpere's house." Cassidy said.

"Grandpere? Who's or what's that?" I asked, curious.

"He's our grandfather, we just call him grandpere." Tyler said.

"Oh. And why am I here?"

"God. She asks so many questions." Pete said.

"Calm down Pete. It's normal for a person asking questions where they have no idea where they are."

Pete just huffed and sat down on the ground.

"Oh yeah. You're here because Adrian told us you might be an eletrical angel." Cassidy said, smiling as if it's a normal thing.

"A what?" I squinted.

"A eletrical angel. We'll explain it when grandpere is here." Tyler said.

An old man came inside.

"Is she the one?"

"Yep!" Cassidy said.

"Well, we'll need proof. Adrian hold onto this girl's arm."

Adrian grabbed on my arm, lifting me off from the ground. I stood up, awkwardly.

"Don't tell me she's nervous?" Pete said, plainly.

"I-I'm not nervous!" I glared at Pete.

"Let me see your eyes, Adrian." The old man said.

"I see no difference. You must be mistaken, Adrian."

"If you say so, Parris."

The new kid let go of my arm. Wait a minute. So I came here for nothing?! Oh no, I won't the new kid get away this time! I grabbed the new kid's arm and abructly, his eyes turned electric blue.

"Look! His eyes turned blue!" Cassidy said, her eyes with excitement.

"It seems it only happens when she is holding him." Parris said.

"Haha. Nina won't like it when she founds out another girl is Adrian's electrical angel." Pete said.

"Okay, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Um. Well long story short. We're vampires and you're an electrical angel!" Cassidy said, with excitement.

"Cassidy! You shouldn't have told her!" Pete growled.

"Hahahaha!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Nice joke. I almost felt for it! Okay new kid. Take me back to school." I said, half laughing.

Everyone looked at me dead serious.

"What? You guys are serious? H-How do you expect me to believe that?" I stuttered.

"You'll see when we're sucking out people's blood." Pete said.

"Pete! We do not suck other people's blood! Only animals." Tyler said, angrily.

"Let me get this straight. You guys are vampires and I'm an electrical angel?"

"Exactly!" Cassidy smiled.

"And you'll be dead in I don't know, ten minutes or less." Pete said.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Adrian for answer.

"You see, I have a girlfriend. And I'm hoping she won't get dramatic when she finds out." Adrian said.

Surprised. The new kid has a girlfriend? Not that I care or anything, I guess rumors aren't always true.

"Anyways! What is an electrical angel?" I asked.

"A electrical angel is a mortal or a immortal that makes vampires, like Adrian, find warmth inside of them." Tyler said.

"Like Adrian, he's the most rarest vampires. He changes his eye color into three colors. One is his ordinary eyes, which is honey. Two, when he's finding his prey, his eye color changes to a dark red. And finally, as she seen for your self, is electric blue." Cassidy said.

"Oh and the only person he ever changed his electric blue eyes to is his mother."

"Be quiet, Cassidy! It doesn't matter, she's dead anyway." Adrian said.

Dead? I can't imagine how a person can live without their mother. He says he doesn't care, but I bet deep down he does cares and misses his mother.

"Denisse." Parris said.

How did he found out my name? One of them must of told him without my notice.

"Hm?"

"You're the only who has this power. No one else."

"What?" I said, thinking my face might be a little pale.

"What? She can't be! There must be others who has this power too. Denisse doesn't even bring me warmth, all she brings is pain." Adrian said.

"Why you little-"

"It's the truth. I cannot sense anyone else having this power. That is all." Parris said, leaving.

"What's going to happen now? I bet Nina is going to rip Denisse's throat out!" Cassidy said.

"Now now, we'll just explain it to her. More like Adrian explaining to her."

"I'm leaving, see ya." Pete said, going outside.

"Cassidy and I have to leave too. Since there's no business for us in here." Tyler said, leaving with Cassidy.

"Bye Denisse! See ya later!" She waved and disappeared.

What am I going to do? I can't stand a second being with the new kid!

"I'm leaving too. I got nothing to do here anymore." I said, about to leave.

Since the house is up in the mountains, I'd have to walk down in the forest, I don't mind at all. Before walking down the mountain, I heard some noises inside the house. I'll go check it before leaving. I walked neared to the house and heard a girl screaming. I looked through a window, carefully not letting them seeing me.

"What?! Who is she?! I'll kill her!" A girl with half blonde hair and the other half dyed in pink.

"Don't worry, Nina. I don't care whether she's 'my' electric angel. All I care is that you're by my side." I heard Adrian said, in a seductive tone. Ew.

"Well, when you say it like that, I won't pay attention to this little brat at all."

The girl, I guess named Nina, started kissing Adrian forcefully. Yuck! I did a 'Blah!' face. Ewwww. Worst experience of my life. I took a step walking towards the dark forest, I slipped and was falling down. I screamed.

Adrian POV:

While Nina was kissing me, I heard Denisse screaming. Oh no, I have to go save her. But I don't want to leave Nina's side. Erg, Denisse is such a pain.

"Nina, I gotta go. I'll be back, I promise."

"What? Why?"

"I have to uhh..."

I looked around, looking for excuses.

"I need to get more wood for the fire."

"Oh okay. Be back real quick! I'll be waiting." She winked.

I kissed Nina before leaving. I went outside. Sensing where'd Denisse fall down. Hmph, straight down the forest. I ran down the path where Denisse fall down.

Back to Denisse POV:

I was falling, falling and falling. I kept on saying "Wheee!", until the fun was over.

"Haha! That was fun!" I was about to stand up, but a hand was going towards me.

I looked up, seeing who it might be. Shocked and a little shy. It was a boy, who looked two or one years older than me. His white hair covering his left eye. His eye color is purple. Skin pale, wearing black khakis shorts, a suit t-shirt and black boots. Muscular and skinny. I don't know why I'm being shy, I guess how his face looks absolutely stunning, especially since there's a full moon, illuminating his face. Doesn't matter anyway, he must be a vampire too. I wonder if it's safe being around him? Thinking and starring at the boy's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yes!" I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"It must of been awfully scary when you were falling down." He said softly.

"Hm? N-Not at all! It was actually quite fun!"

Why am I stuttering? Stupid, stupid!

"Well, I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you getting hurt." He smiled softly.

Me? Beautiful? No way!

"Haha, you got it wrong. I don't think as my self as beautiful at all. I'm not even close being pretty!"

"You obviously haven't seen your self." He smiled again.

I blushed. It's not time for blushing now!

"Denisse! Where are you?!"

I heard someone yelling my name. Ugh. Adrian.

"What!" I yelled.

"There you are-"

Adrian stood still. Looking at me, and then at the boy.

"Oh. It's you Edward."

Edward? Is that his name?

"Why are you here?" Adrian asked.

"What do you mean why I'm here? I live around here. And I heard someone screaming, and it ends up being this beautiful girl." Edward smiled at me softly.

"Haha, like I said, I'm not even close being pretty. But thanks for the compliment." I smiled a little, feeling my cheeks a bit hot.

Adrian POV:

I went down the forest, called out Denisse's name. And finally, I heard her voice. I saw her with Edward.

"Oh. It's you Edward. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why I'm here? I live around here. And I heard someone screaming, and it ends up being this beautiful girl." I saw him smiling at Denisse.

"Haha, like I said, I'm not even close being pretty. But thanks for the compliment." She smiled back. I can see she's blushing.

I got frustrated. When I get my hands on Edward I'll- What am I saying? It's not like Denisse is my girlfriend or anything like that. I shouldn't care, I have a girlfriend.

Back to Denisse POV:

Adrian seems a bit upset. Oh well, not my problem.

"I gotta go. If I stay any longer my mom will go bizard if I'm not home by now.

"Hm? Okay, I'll take you home then."

"No."

I turned around back to Edward.

"I'll take the young lady. I think you need to go back what you were doing. Or something bad might happen."

Adrian growled.

"That something can wait. If Denisse gets hurt it'll be my responsibility, not yours."

"Oh her name is Denisse? Such a lovely name."

I laughed.

"Thanks but my name is nothing special."

"Okay that's that. I'm taking Denisse home."

Adrian took my arm. But Edward took my other arm.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm taking Denisse."

"Stop! Look I can go for my self. I'm not some pet you can boss around."

I flinched away from both of them.

"But you can accompany me down the mountains, Edward. And you, Adrian!"

Adrian gave a surprising look.

"You shouldn't be worried about me. Just go on whatever you were doing."

I walked away, knowing Edward is walking behind me. I felt a sad sensation, must be Adrian. I don't care, he should be with his girlfriend. Plus he did say he doesn't go along with me.

Edward POV:

"But you can accompany me down the mountains, Edward. And you, Adrian!"

Adrian looked surprised.

"You shouldn't be worried about me. Just go on whatever you were doing"

Haha, good. Now I can have Denisse all to myself. I walked behind Denisse. Keeping my eyes on her all times.

"Denisse..."

"Hm, yes?"

She turned around, with those beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

"Oh um..."

Why can't I tell her how I feel? Even though we just met, I feel we were fated to be together. But I can't tell her right now. She'll think I'm weird. I need to her to trust me, then after I'll tell her how I feel.

"Oh never mind. I just thought that the full moon looks very beautiful."

"I agree with you."

She turned back, feeling a little sad. I want her to look at me, smiling at me, kissing me...

Back to Denisse POV:

"Thanks for walking me down the mountains. It sure was fun talking to you for a while."

"The pleasure is all mine. Will I ever see you again?"

"I-I don't know. You are a vampire so..."

"Does me being a vampire bother you?"

"Huh? No no! It's just that...Don't you hang around with your own kind?"

"Yes. But I'd rather spent my whole time being with you."

I blushed. Grr, for sure he's going to distract me!

"Haha, I don't know whether you're being serious or joking around with me."

"I would never joke about seeing you again. I'm serious."

"Oh...well then. Maybe on a weekend? Here, I'll give you my number."

I took a pen out of my pocket and a little paper, wrote down my number on the little paper.

"Here ya go! See you later!"

"Farewell, Denisse."

I waved at Edward, jogging to my house. While jogging to my house, I was thinking maybe giving my number to a vampire was a bad idea? He may prank me or...Nah. If he does he'll get a whooping! Laughing to myself a little, yeah what a life.


End file.
